Particular embodiments generally relate to providing recommendations based on community affiliation.
The Internet allows like-minded people to join groups together. For example, users interested in the same subject matter may together join blogs, chat rooms, newsgroups, etc. In these examples, users may read other users' posts about the subject matter. For example, if a user subscribes to a blog about political views, the user would receive any posts from other users about the political subject matter. Reading other users' posts about the subject matter, however, is where the connection ends for the group. That is, the group is limited to expressing views about the political subject matter.